Who says High School was easy?
by MairaBelikov14
Summary: Another Dimitri left Rose for Tasha's offer story but Mason lived in this one, Full summary inside and please do give me a chance and read it, Please and Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Title : Who says high school is easy?

Summary: Dimitri had decided to accept Tasha's offer leaving Rose devastated, but she had jump back to her old self with the help of her friends especially Adrian and Mason. Things were going great for her, well until Dimitri and Tasha decided to pop back into her life. Rose is torn apart between the three guys she love and care but at the end she could only choose one. Who will she choose? The bad-ass, Russian mentor Dimitri Belikov or the gentlemen, dreamstalker Adrian Ivashkov or the-bestfriend Mason Ashford? Or probably someone from her past before she run away from school with Lissa?


	2. Chapter 2

**[_A/N: This is my 3rd fanfic. So i really hope you enjoy this one...though I'm still not sure who should Rose be with...any ideas? And this is just the first part of the story, sorry its kind of short but i promise you the other chapters will be longer!]_**

_**Disclaimer : Richelle Mead owns all the characters, i only own this plot]**

* * *

_

_I woke up grumpily due to the annoying buzzing sound of an alarm clock, why can't I even get any peace for one day? I growled slightly, consciously I grab something on the table and use it to smash the fucking alarm clock to pieces. Shit, now I have to buy a new alarm clock and if I may add—the tenth one this week! Curse those morning practices with Dimitri—wait! Shit! Practice with Dimitri!_

_I jumped out of bed and took a 10 minute shower, quickly I slip on a black tank-top and work-out shorts, on my way to the gym I tie my hair up—just the way Dimitri like it. These days things between me and Dimitri have been going great, we've had a few stolen kisses during practices, he wasn't so tied-up when he was with me anymore. He's more carefree now. Before slipping in through the gym doors I caught a glance at the clock and saw that I was 15 minutes late for practice, oh no..Dimitri is so not going to like this and I'll bet he's going to add extra laps to my runs. _

_Dimitri was leaning against a wall in his usual cloth; he was wearing his usual disapproving look whenever I was late. I took in his features and the intoxicating smell of his aftershave that seems to fill the gym. I let out a sigh "I know…I know, I'm late so lay out the punishment comrade?" _

_He motioned me to come closer and I obeyed obediently, his face show nothing but seriousness, I felt something clutch in the pit of my stomach, I know something is wrong "Roza, I'm leaving…"_

"_Leaving as in?" I ask_

"_I'm taking up Tasha'soffer to be her guardian, I'm leaving today," He gave me a letter, my name written neatly on the cover "Everything is explained in this letter," He turned around, I stare at the later for a millisecond but suddenly out of nowhere I chunk the letter at Dimitri, he spun around, shocked written all over his face._

"_What the fuck Dimitri! Do you really think you could just walk away and left me with a fucking letter!" I yelled fighting back the tears that starting to built up in my eyes "Writing it on a piece of letter like that shows that you're a coward! A coward who's afraid to stay true to his feelings! You're leaving me, you're leaving 'us'"_

"_There's no 'us' to begin with Rose, It was all a lie, I used you, I took advantage of a teenage girl who was blinded by love," he said harshly "I really thought you would take this maturely, but I was wrong,"_

"_Well fuck you!" I shouted, lunging towards him taking him by surprise "Hope you rot in hell with the fucking scarred-face bitch Guardian Belikov," I spat his name in disgust, rushing out the gym leaving him with his bloody-nose. I ran towards the commons bumping into someone who I don't want to meet when I'm in this condition._

"_Hey Ro—Are you crying?" Mason grabbed me by the shoulder, forcing me to look at him. I break away from his grip and ended up infront of Lissa's door. I really needed to talk to someone right now, I knocked on her door abruptly. Lissa open the door annoyed._

"_Couldn't you just—oh my god Rose! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She took me into her room and wrap her hands around me, cuddling me like a child._

"_Dimitri…He's leaving," at that point I told Lissa everything, I took out all the pain I have built up inside, she was shocked but understood me. I told her about the lust charm, the few stolen-kisses we had and the cabin._

**_So how was it? bad? good? or boring? Flames will be accepted :D_**

**_If you have any ideas I'll be happy to hear them... Thank you for reading!xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N : Sorry for not updating for a while :D but thanks for those who reviewed it! I'll try to write longer chapters next time! So please enjoy!]

Disclaimer : I don't own anything excepts this plot

_

* * *

I had spend the night at Lissa's room, she said it would be better if I just stay the night, since I don't want anyone to see me in this condition. "Hey Liss..Thank you so much for everything.."_

"_It's nothing Rose, I owe you big time...you were always there for me when I needed you, so let me be with you when you needed me," I felt a tear threaten to escape my eyes. In minutes, she was by my side comforting me again just likelast night. "I can't believe he actually did that to you..He should have known better than to do that to you,"I lean away from him, a bit surprise with what she had just said._

"_What are you saying Liss?"_

_She let out a sigh, I could feel anger and sympathy through the bond "He should have known hurting you would make other turned against him, me, Chistian, Adrian, Mason and Eddie...And just maybe Mia too,"_

"_Please don't—"_

"_I mean it Rose, its our decision…he hurt you…he hurt all of us," She rose on her heels "I think you should take a shower…you look like—"_

"_Shit?" I ask. She just nodded and handed me a towel_

"_I'll go to your room and grab some clothes for you…since most of my clothes doesn't fit you,"_

"_Thanks again Liss," I said stepping into the bathroom_

"_Don't mention it Rose," I heard her muttered. _

_Lissa's pov_

_I swear the next time I see Dimitri I'll make him experience the deadliest pain he ever felt. "Hey Liss," A husky-voice I know too well_

"_Hey Christian," I said, he circle his hand around my wasit and peck lightly on my lips. Behind him I saw Mason and Adrian looking concerned. I step away from Christian's arm and sigh "Don't worry she's ok…she's just taking a shower," Adrian handed me and envelope address to Rose._

"_I found it laying on the gym's floor,"He said._

"_Actually I found it," Mason said_

_I rolled my eyes "It doesn't matter who found it!" both Adrian and Mason looked shock with my tone_

"_So what's up with Rose?" Christian ask breaking the silence._

"_Dimitri," both me and Adrian said in unison, though Adrian said it as a question instead of a statement. Mason and Christian looked confused at first. After a few moment of utter silence, Christian seems come to realisation._

"_They were together?" Both me and Adrian nodded, Christian cursed under his breath, Mason was still confused a bit, so I told them everything Rose had told me last night. _

_Finally, they understood and the three of them wore the same expression : anger. "I can't believe he just left her like that! We would die to have her and he just left her?" Mason shouted, his face was bright red with anger and disbelief. _

"_I think we should check the letter, I'm sure its from him…" Christian said, his tone ice cold. He stare at the letter in my hand as if he could burn in. Christian cares for Rose as if she was the sister he could never had. _

_I hesitated a bit but I finally tear of the envelope and read the letter out loud but not loud enough for anyone else but the the boys to hear "'Dear Rose, I know I'm hurting you a lot by leaving you for Tasha, but just believe me that its hard for me too...I know deep down my decision is for our own good, Tasha has offered me an offer I could not refused. I should have stop what we have before its too late, maybe if I did it would be easier for you…Guardian Petrov will be mentoring you from now on, so please don't do anything reckless and stupid that would cause trouble to others. D'"_

"_Jerk,"_

"_Asshole"_

"_Douche"_

"_Guys stop with the cussing," I rolled my eyes at them, Adrian took the letter from me and shredded it to pieces, putting the shredded pieces in a dustbin while Christian burnt it to ashes. "I got to go, I need to take some clothes for Rose," I looked at each of the guys while they look at each other._

"_We're going with you," Mason said in a voice which said 'We're not taking a no as an answer'_

"_Alright, Just wait for me in front of my room, I'll be quick," I said running towards Rose's room_

_Rose's pov_

_Inside the shower I let the warm water sooth all the pain I've been feeling, but it doesn't seem to go away. I still can't believe he left me for that scarred-face bitch. __'__It was all a lie, I used you, I took advantage of a teenage girl who was blinded by love' His word kept replaying in my mind. I sunk to the cold floor, crying. _

"_Why Dimitri?" I kept saying it over and over again until I saw someone in the bathroom._

"_Rose!" Lissa yelled, she turn off the shower and wrap a towel around me. She had brought in my clothes and I relucantly put it on. _

"_What happened?" I heard Christian's voice through the bathroom's door. I let out a sigh and step out from the door not only to be confronted by Lissa and Christian but also by Mason and Adrian who were lounging in her room._

"_What the hell Lissa? Did you bring the whole dorm here?" I asked, I didn't expect to sound mean but I did. _

"_They were worried about you," Lissa said, hurt flashed through the bond. I sighed and lean on the nearest wall._

"_I'm fine" I said, which is totally a lie. _

"_You're fine? You're not fine Rose…you were crying five minutes ago," Mason asked his tone a bit high._

"_Ok then! I'm not fine!" I said glaring at each one of them. "Since you're here, I'll bet Lissa told you already," they all nodded hesitantly._

"_He's going to pay for hurting you Rose…the next time he step into the academy, He'll be dead," Adrian said pure venom dripping in each word. I shook my head, I don't want my friends to turn their back against him just because he's hurt me._

"_Please don't…It was my fault…I should have known better than to trust him," and to love him I added mentally "You shouldn't hate him just for my sake,"_

"_We're not Rose…he messed with you..he messed with us," I stare at Lissa, since she had said the same words earlier. _

"_Mason's right Rose…" Christian said but I cut him before he can even continue._

"_Just stop it will you!"_

"_Rose, he doesn't love you…he only used you ," Well thanks for stating the obvious Adrian "He's accepting Tasha's offer because she offered him a family," That statement was like a slap in the face._

"_Adrian!" Lissa chatised _

_He left me for Tasha so that he could start a family? Now I really wish he would have stake me instead. A family is something that I could never ever will be able to give him. Not now, not ever. Through all the chatising going on, I walked through them and zoom off towards the forest. Lissa calling over me. I went inside the cabin, and layed down on the crumpled bed. Crying my heart out._


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N : Thanks a lot for those who reviews, This chapter is still short...I'm really sorry about that,i know i promise a longer chapterbut i'm too preoccupied with school and life...So i'll try to make an effort to make the chapters longer... so please enjoy! Don't forget to review the more you review the more determined i get to write the next chapter]**

_I've never felt such emptiness…such loneliness for all my 17 years, it has to be the worst feeling ever, even worse than any strigoi attacks . It felt like a huge hole has punch through my chest, a black hole that sucks everything near it. _

_Knowing your lover left you for something you are not able to give is…indescribable._

"_Roza…" I would never hear him call me that again in his russian accent, I would never felt his warm strong hands embracing me again, I would never felt his warm lips on mine again…Never again. _

"_Dimitri…" I croaked his name out, tears started spilling out again tainting the sheets cover _

_Lissa's pov_

_Rose has been gone for hours and I couldn't help worrying about her…She's my bestfriend, my sister! Mason and Adrian had told the guardians about Rose's disappearance and they are now on high alert, searching every corners of the school for her. Christian stayed behind beside me. _

"_I really wish the bonds work two ways!"I shouted, Christian wraps his arm around me, surprise with my outburst. _

"_I think I've got an idea"he finally spoke after several moments of utter silence "Maybe you should try focusing your power onto her…try to reach out for her," I followed Christian instruction, I clear my mind and focused only on Rose._

"_Please help me find Rose!" I muttered, I could feel the warmth feeling flowing through my body, My vision turns black and then I found myself standing in a small room which most probably one of the cabin outside the school grounds. I concentrate harder the view dissolve and I found myself standing near Rose who was crying really hard on the bed._

"_Why Dimitri?" I couldn't believe how Rose's sound._

"_Rose?" I said, her head shot up and turned towards me, all I could see in her face was hurt, betrayal and longing. Before I could get closer to her my body snap back to reality._

"_Lissaare you okay?" Christian's concerned voice spoke up, I didn't notice I was panting heavily_

"_As ok as I'll be…but Rose isn't ok…She's in one of the cabins outside the school perimeter," I said, I rose up on my heels and started walking with Christian trailing behind me. On our way to the cabin we stumble upon Adrian and Mason. Christiantold them where Rose was and they run off alerting the guardians about Rose's whereabouts_

_Rose's pov_

"_Roza…" Dimitri's voice enveloped me, his arm tightly wound around me as if holding me together, he kept calling out my name as if it was a prayer but the view suddenly shattered and turned it the gym, Dimitri standing across me "I'm leaving Roza…"_

_I tried stopping him but my voice won't come out, "There was never us to begin with," Dimitri turned around and walked towards Tasha who was waiting for him with open arms, I tried running towards him but my body was numb, it was as if my feet was planted on the ground. Dimitri smile one of his rarest smile and lean down to kiss Tasha._

"_Rose?" Lissa's voice spoke up, I was back at the cabin staring at nothing at all. _

"_I can't believe I'm getting paranoid," I reach out on a small mirror on the side table, I stare at the girl on the mirror, she had the same hair as mine and her eyes were puffy red that people may think she was a strigoi _

"_Look at you…you're pathetic," I said at the girl in the mirror "You trusted him and he betrayed you…You shouldn't have known it won't work out between you two" a tear left the girl's eyes "Look at you! You're crying for him while he's off to happy-land with his 'new family'" I drop the mirror when the cabin's door suddenly burst open and Lissa rushed in, with Christian, Adrian, Mason and the school guardians trailing behind. The guardians stop when they saw me. _

"_You scare me," Lissa said, her arm wound around me, I could feel relief and happines washed through the bond _

"_How did you find me?" I asked , not meeting the guardians' eyes_

"_The bond…it works two way now," Lissa said through the bond, a wide smile plastered across her face. Her happiness had leaked to me and I couldn't help but grin._

"_Now I can have revenge on you for the sleepless night I had," Mason, Adrian and Christian just laughed, surprisingly the guardians cracked up also, Lissa had helped me walk back to her room while ignoring all the stares we got along the way, but it seems like rumors had spread around...and surprisingly they were on my side...even the guardians. _

_Two weeks later_

_"Wow! I think the comeback is starting!" Mason cheered on, both of us were training in the gym and i miraculously had pinned him on the ground. For the last two weeks i was 'distracted' so i wasn't really a badass, but Alberta had helped me, she had taken over my practice session. She was like a mother to me, i couldn't help but feel like she knows something about me and 'him'. If you're going to ask if i still love him? Yes, i do...but he's a lying douche-beg. Adrian, Mason, Eddie-and christian- had helped me bounce back to my reckless life. _

_"Looks like it," I grin, walking towards my beg grabbing a bottle of water_

_"That's our Rose!" He wrap one of his hand on my shoulder,"I'm glad you're back i couldn't handle the attention anymore" He said and peck my cheeks. I stare at him and took in his features. Mason was sexy and cute in his own way, i kept questioning myself why i didn't fell for him? Maybe, just maybe...if i try harder, i could love him. _

**_Rosemarie Hathaway! Get your ass in my room now! Bring Mason with you! _**_Lissa said through the bond, the bond had work two ways now, so we can send each other messages through it which is kinda easy **And, you really should try loving Mason** but sometimes the bond can't be a bitch, its an invasion of privacy...Lissa knows what i think and i know what she thinks and sometimes my head slip into her when she was and Christian were getting hot and heavy._

_Just imagine you were watching your bestfriend having sex with her boyfriend **Rose!**_

**_Seriously Liss, I'm getting my revenge for those sleepless night and I'll get my ass there in 5 minutes _**_I went back to reality, Mason standing across me, his face confused._

_"Its Lissa, we were talking through the bond...bond, two way..ring a bell?" I ask raising an eyebrow but fail miserably_

_"I still hadn't gotten used to that, but the bonds cool, it'll make your guarding job easier"_

_"It so not cool if you have to get suck into her when she's intimate with Christian" Mason chuckled_

_"That's not something i would enjoy,"_

_"Me too... Everytime that happen, i just want to dip my eyes in sulphuric acid," I said rolling my eyes at him "and we're going to Lissa's room, she had personally ordered us to get our ass up there now!" _

_**[**_**Again I'm sorry if its still short, but I'll make an effort to write longer chapters! I might update in three days, because I'm staying at my granmother's house and the internet literally sucks here...so please spare me... Don't forget to review! Reviews will make me for determined to write longer chapters!]**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I know its still short but I have been busy with schools and family events... I'll try to write LONGER chapters after my exams are done :/ and I MEAN it... So please spare me. and Thanks to those who review! I LOVE YOUUUUU!**

"What does she want now?" Mason asked running his hand in his red hairs

"Dunno, so if you want to find out we better get our ass right there now!" I grabbed his arm and literally drag him to Lissa's room. When we walked in to her room I swear my eyes just bugged out. Christian was on top of Lissa who was only in her bra and jeans! "Seriously?" I shrieked, causing them to sprang from each other, Lissa hastily grabbing her shirt on the floor. "I sweat to god I'll make you two pay"

"But Rose you don't believe in god," Christian said, his hair still messy.

"I actually do sparky, as long as he lets me sleep on Sunday!" I sat on one of the sofa facing Lissa "So what's so important that you have to call me up and walk into you two making out,"

"Let's wait for the others," I groaned, I try reaching out to her mind but she had completely blocked me. Yes, for those two weeks, Lissa had learned how to block me from her mind.

An hour has passed all of us were cramp up inside Lissa's room "Hello there Lil' Dhampir, I know you missed my charming looks," Adrian had started harassing as soon as he was seated next to me.

"Well Adrian…I actually do," I gave him my man-eater smile and he had his hand on my lap, I jerked his hand and twist it behind his back "Touch me again, you'll lose your hand"

"Rose," Lissa said in her bossy-tone and I let go of Adrian's hand reluctantly.

"Ok seriously Lissa! What are we doing here?" I ask, the others just nodded. Lissa took a deep breath, I could tell that she was hiding her excitement, Christian held her hands and smile warmly at her. Uh-oh "Don't tell me you're pregnant!" I couldn't help but the words just slip out from my mouth.

Christian smile fell while Lissa stare at me in disbelief "Of course not! We wear protection,"

"Ew…ew…ew…spare me the details," I said in a disgusted tone

"So I was saying…" Lissa said but Eddie cut her off to her irritation

"Don't tell us you two are getting engaged!" That made all of crack up except for Lissa and Christian of course

"Will you guys shut up and let me finished!" Her outburst made all of us shut up, "As I was saying…" this time Christian had cut her

"Lissa had pull some strings and the headmistress had allowed us to go shopping tomorrow," He said in an irritated tone, but I could feel the irritation that flowed inside Lissa's body right now.

"Did you just said shopping?" Mia squeal, the boys repressed a groan.

"Deal with it guys," I said, my smirk grew wider

"Careful Hathaway, You might tear of your face" Christian said as he slung his hand lazily around Lissa, who was still irritated. But her irritation were gone as Christian began to kiss her nose, cheeks then went down to her neck.

"Dude, don't you have a room?" Mason asked, shaking his head in disbelief

"I do actually but…" He glance at Lissa and she just blushed really bright. I could see the images replaying in her mind that I jumped from my seat.

"Seriously Liss? EWW! I don't know how you could sleep with him?"

"Well Rosie, maybe you should sleep with me first then you'll find out why?"

"Sleep with you? I won't ever sleep with you even if you're the last men on earth!" I gave him one my deathliest glare "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again!" I would have punched Christian in the face if it weren't for Mason and Eddie who were holding me captive.

"How about we plays some games since all of us here?" Adrian suggested, all of us turned to him and he gave out a confused expression

"Well well well, never though Ivashkov has brains," Mia said, rolling her eyes "so what game?"

"Truth and dare!" Both me and Christian said at the same time, the others let out a groan

**Don't forget to review and If you guys got some ideas, I'm all open ear to hear them :D Please and Thank you!**

**- Maira**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : I know how much everybody hates this, I feel bad :/ I'm just so sorry! I have been busy updating my other story 'life was never meant to be easy' but don't worry I'll update as soon as possible, I have outline my ideas for the next chapter, I should probably update this story in two-three days :D Thank you so much for sticking with me! and the revies..THANK YOU!**

**- Maira**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANother A/N Note: **

**Yes, I know how much everybody despise thiskind of update but first of all I want to apologize for my absenties :/ Eid Mubarak is here and I'm kinda busy visiting my relatives and I've spend the last twelve days at my Grandmother's house, I had tried updating there but my pendrive that contains all of my written stories had gotten a virus from my uncle's laptop so obviously I lost the chapter... I'm trying to rewrite the chapters back but I just can't find anytime..So please forgive me, I'll try to rewrite it as soon as possible!**

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry again :/**

**- Maira**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is just a filler, I'm really sorry its too short! I promise I WILL make the chapters longer, I REALLY5X MEAN IT THIS TIME**

"Truth and dare!" Both me and Christian said at the same time, the others let out a groan.

"How about we make things interesting?" Mia ask a sinister smile was playing on her lips

"I like what you're implying Mia," I smirked back at her, the boys just watch the both of us in horror. Back in the days—god, I sound old when I said that—It would have never crossed my minds that Mia would be in our group of friends, but after the incident in Spokane where thankfully all of us had escape, we grew closer, she's just like my long lost evil twin.

"Whoever chickened out of their truths or dares they have to carry the bags tomorrow, and you know well that girls LOVE to shop a LOT!" All they boys sweat dropped "So who starts first?"

"I'll go first!," Christian said too eager.

"Oh god Christian, you look like a 5 year old when you that raising your hand thing,"

"Shut up Hathaway,"

"Make me,"

"How about you two shut up and continue the game?" Lissa shouted, poor her she was sitting between me and Christian

"Mia, truth or dare?" Christian ask Mia

"Dare," she said without hesitation

"I dare you to use your element and wreck the guardian's bathroom," oh burned, I know very well the guardians were having their meeting right now and I'm sure one of them would most likely go to the bathroom after their meeting was over. Whoever that might be will be so surprised that maybe he/she would forget to pee!

"What the fuck Christian? Do you want to get me expelled?" Christian just gave her a taunting look "Alright whatever! I'll do it! But if one of the guardians ask I'll blame everything on you and I'll make sure Lissa won't be there to help you out!" Mia stomp out from the room with us trailing behind her


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry but I'm skipping the whole truth/dare part. I seriously have no idea for that part so let's just assume that all of them were in trouble the next day. Please forgive me. This chapter is just a filler of what's coming up next..So please forgive me for the shortness**

After the whole incident yesterday, Stan had persuaded Headmistress Kirova to punish us and let's just say the punishment wasn't fun. All of us except for Adrian were put up for cleaning duty, the headmistress's reason for not punishing Adrian was because he's a 'free spirit' in this school. Christian and Lissa were assigned to clean the church's attic, typical Kirova. Well I'm sure they would 'clean' up the place of course. Eddie and Mia were assigned cafeteria duty while me and Mason were assigned to clean the art room.

"Mason, I'll kill you," I grunted as I scrub the floor that was painted in red, blue and green.

"Hey! It's not my fault, its your idea for the whole truth and dare game!" He said as he unsuccessfully clean the wall that was splashed with black ink, he had gotten his whole hand dirty. When he saw I was staring at his black hand, he look at me and smirk.

"Don't!" I called out when I realize what he was going to do, Mason went after me as I run around the classroom, when he was closed enough, he pinned me on the floor and started tickling me. Smudging my shirt with black ink. "Stop now Mason! Or else I'll kill you!"

"Oh Rosie, You won't kill me, you love me too much to kill me," he said still tickling me, I reach up and got myself some point, I slip the paint on Mason making his red hair turn green, the green pain was dripping down his face "You're on Hathaway," he grab a bottle of red paint and dip it on me.

"You did not just—"

"Oh I did Rosie," I grab myself a bucket of blue paint and chunk it at Mason but he had ducked and unluckily Christian was behind him. "Looking good Christian," Mason cheered on. Christian blink and glare at me, he grabs a pink paint and throw it at me which thankfully landed on Eddie instead, he was trying to creep on me.

"Wow Eddie, I didn't know, pink looks good on you," Eddie glare at me and that had commenced the paint war, Mia, Lissa and Adrian had join the war. By the middle of our game the door flung open only to reveal the one and only Stan Alto, unfortunately for him at that time Eddie was throwing a yellow paint at his direction, so obviously he was now soaked in yellow paint from top to bottom.

"Get yourselves clean NOW!" He shouted, all of us were trying so hard not to laugh on our way out. But I halt to a stop when I heard my name was called.

"Rose…"

**So…who do you think it is? And I'm so sorry its really short! Exams are coming and I have to be literally focused at it. Please don't hate me :/ I'll make up for it in the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Please don't hate me, I know its been for god knows how long since I last updated but as soon as my exams were over my schedule were fill with end of year school activities with clubs, practicing and competitions. I really hope this chapter is longer, and please forgive me for my disappearance. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Richelle Mead owns everything, I'm only borrowing it**

All of the cells in my body tensed when i heard somebody called my name, i took a second to pray for god that it wasn't him but when i look up those brown eyes weren't there, instead it was replaced with a pair of blue eyes.

"oh my god Rose is that you?" the guys with those blue eyes came up to me and held me in his embrace. Who in the hell does this guy think he is ? And how in the world does he know my name?

I push him away from me 'ok seriously dude? Who do you think you are?' hands on hip well I'm sure i don't look menacing with paint all over me

'ah...the same feisty attitude that i admire' amusement flickered in his eyes 'don't you remember me Rose? '

'obviously i don't, if i did we won't even have this conversation...so see ya'' i turned around and head back to the gang.

'seriously Rose you don't remember him?' Eddie ask falling into steps beside me.

'rose is forgetful i won't be surprise if she forgot to wear her underwear someday,'

'oh fireboy don't tell me you want to see me naked?' i teased

'seeing you naked? I'll be scarred for eternity,'

Both lissa and me punched him on the head simultaneously

'so back to our mystery guy...who's he actually?'

'for god sake rose, i just can't believe you don't remember him.. It's Jason..Jason Valeriu...ring a bell?' i try to raise an eyebrow but failed 'ok how about this, your crush? He's a year ahead of us? You owe him a second date?'

that's when everything came back to me. I stop dead on my tracks, stumbling on mia

'oh shit!'

'and shit it is rose, next time you do that please warned us,'

'shouldn't he graduated already?'

'actually he did when you and lissa were on 'vacation'' mason said, he even used te air quotes.

We went back to our own room, i took a shower and washed the pain off of me. It was everywhere! From my hair dripping to my feet. I wrapped a towel around me and that's when i heard a knocked on the door. I didn't evem bother to put up a robe when i aswered but damnnn, i wish i did when i saw the person on the door.

"wow rose, i didn't know towels are in this season,' i swear my cheeks are red...wait? Rose hathaway doesn not blush. Ghere was a silence for a moment, jason kept his eyes on me,

'see something you like Jase?' he looks like a five year old kid on christmas morning when i called his name

' oh yes i do and it seems like you remembered me,' seems like i messed up his clothes earlier, he was now wearing a grey sweatshirt.

'so why are you here?'

'oh yeah! Alberta wants to meet you in her office,'

'sure, tell her i'll be there in 10 minutes, '

'by 10 minutes you meant 20 minutes?' he smirk

'oh you know me so well,' i slam the door right in front of him, from the other side i heard him saying something like 'old habits die hard' exactly twenty minutes later i was standing face to face with Alberta hearing very gruesome news

"Guardian Valeriu is going to be your mentor from now on," Alberta said as soon as I settle in the not so comfortable chairs with Jason leaning against the wall not even bothering hiding his emotion when Alberta announced his assignment.

"Seriously Alberta? Graduation is only two months left," After the thing that had happened with _him _Alberta has been like a mother with me, and I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach that she had Jason her on purpose. I mean when both me and Jason got there, practically the whole school knew about it.

"Oh don't you want me Rose? I'm hurt," Jason said in a fake hurt tone, Jason is just like Christian I wonder if there are actually related, probably both of them are twins being separated at birth.

I turn around and glare at him that actually shut him up. Alberta launch into her motherly speech where she wants me to graduate top class and become the most honourable guardian the court had ever see. Alberta excused both me and Jason but still keeping up with her decision, thus making Jason my mentor.

"I never thought Alberta would be so motherly with you," Jason said as he strolled beside me

"Well guess things happened," I shrugged trying to avoid the _him _topic. Urgh, just thinking about him makes all of my nerve cells electrified with hatred.

"I think I got the feeling you're hiding something from me," I stopped dead on my track, I forgot how Jason could read me like an open book, he stop and turned around facing me, suspicion was all over his face. I let myself get lost in his eyes and at that moment I kick myself mentally, I had forgotten how mesmerizing his blue eyes are.

"Its…private," I said reluctantly taking my eyes off of him as I continue walking ahead. I went passed him and started walking to Lissa's dorm, leaving Jason standing there like an idiot. The gang was already there went I arrived, they were watching the third installment of the twilight saga and I'm sure Lissa and Mia were the ones who chose it.

"Bella is stupid, she should have pick Jacob since he's the better choice and _hotter_," I said and unfortunately I had to sit in between Adrian and Mason, whose eyes lit up when they say me. **[A/N : No offence to the twilight fans, I'm not a hater, in fact I love the twilight saga]**

Christian and Eddie sigh in relief when Lisa reach out and click the stop button on her DVD player, judging from the boys appearance, I'm guessing they slept halfway throughout the movie.

"What did you do Rose?" Christian ask in a mocking tone

"I was caught having sex with Stan," As soon as the words left my mouth the whole room was filled with everyone's laughter.

"And why were you called into Alberta's and not Kirova's?"

"Alberta is Rose's 'mother'" Lissa did an air quote when she said mother.

"She's was just informing me about my new mentor and Mason, yes it's Jason," I could see a little jealousy in his eyes when I said Jason's name.

"Oh shit, so what are you going to do then? " Mia ask, Eddie's arm was around her "I mean you two were lovers before,"

"I'm not sure about that, he is my mentor now and you guys do know what happened last time I was hooking up with a mentor," my voice turn harsh at the last part that I could visibly sent chills to the others in the room.

**How was it? Review please, probably I'll update faster if you do**


End file.
